From the past, there has been a desire for improvements in the turning and tracing ability of vehicles. In view of this, a braking force control apparatus disclosed in, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 9-2235 applies a braking force to the rear wheels of a vehicle when the rotational speed of the steering wheel which steers the steerable wheels of the vehicle exceeds a prescribed value. With this arrangement, when, for example, a driver attempts to suddenly turn a vehicle by rotating the steering wheel at a rotational speed greater than the prescribed value, the cornering force of the rear wheels of the vehicle decreases. Accordingly, the yaw rate in the direction of turning of the vehicle increases, thereby improving the turning and tracing ability of the vehicle.
However, the greater the extent to which the turning and tracing ability of the vehicle is improved, the greater the tendency of the vehicle body rolling excessively. This tendency arises markedly in particular when the vehicle turns at a relatively high speed or when the driver performs abrupt steering operation. Accordingly, the above-described, disclosed apparatus has a drawback in that the vehicle body rolls excessively, and in some cases becomes unstable during turning.